1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to signs or sign display systems, particularly to signs that are deployed conveniently and automatically as warning signs or alerts in automobiles and other transports.
2. Discussion of the Art
Conventional safety or warning signs are generally of two types. Physical signage displays or electronic.
Physical signage systems are usually permanently fixed or deployed with complex pulley or gear systems. Electronic systems are activated electromagnetically and display a sign by means of lights or a buzzer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,515 is a poster panel deployed by means of a pulley system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,519 is a poster panel deployed by means of a pivotting arm system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,847 is a sign which is raised or lowered by means of a sliding pole and strap mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,043 is a sign display system using a pulley as a means of deployment of the sign and sliding mechanisms for changing signs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,494 is a sign board that is retractable or deployable using pulleys, drums and rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,269 is a sign display system utilizing a roller drum and flexible fabric for "rolling out" the sign. These patents in subclass 601 are for sign display systems where a large sign is physically deployed because of its size and weight with wheels, pulleys or gears, with the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,269 which is a flexible sign deployed with a roller system.
U.S. patents in class 40, subclass 593, are also of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,684 is a sign system utilizing a gear assembly and a projector for displaying messages to passengers on a conveyance.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,806 is a remainder sign utilizing a sliding mechanism and an electric circuit for illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,869 is a warning apparatus which alerts a driver or pilot of a system malfunction when a circuit is broken by action of an electro-magnet. This device is a representative patent in class 340/subclass 213 in which reside many of the modern day electronic signal devices.
All available art appears to be for signs deployed with, as mentioned, complex gear or pulley systems or with sliding mechanisms of interchangeable letters.
There does not appear in the art any signs that can be automatically deployed by a seat belt wearer by mechanical means in a simple and inexpensive manner. More specifically, there does not appear in the art a sign system that utilizes a lever and fulcrum in conjunction with a sliding cord and a redeployment of the sign by gravity. There does not appear in the art a system which deploys a seat belt sign mechanically, as opposed to mechanical activation of an electromagnet or circuit by action of a seat belt.